


Co ma piernik do wiatraka

by dieOtter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Thor ma problem z rozumieniem ziemskiej frazeologii...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała SzmaragDrac

**Co ma piernik do wiatraka**

 

Thor nie potrafił gotować. Nikogo z Avengersów specjalnie to nie dziwiło, wiedzieli przecież, że Asgardczyk przyzwyczajony był do posiadania służby (kiedy pierwszy raz Clint zasugerował, że może czas najwyższy, by bóg piorunów pomógł sprzątać ze stołu, większość zastawy Tony'ego skończyła w kawałkach – w Asgardzie najwyraźniej talerze były zrobione z metalu – i od tego momentu nikt więcej tego od niego nie wymagał). Czasami zdarzał się jednak taki moment, kiedy pozostali nie mieli czasu na to, by przyrządzić ich kosmicznemu sojusznikowi coś do jedzenia, ten zaś nadal nie pamiętał, że istnieje coś takiego jak pizza na telefon, i wtedy Wieża Avengersów znajdowała się zwykle o krok od katastrofy.  
– Nie, nie, nie! – zawołał Tony od progu i w biegu zsunął patelnię z palnika, po czym wskoczył na taboret i energicznie pomachał zwiniętą gazetą, by uciszyć czujnik dymu. – Co ty wyprawiasz? – łypnął w dół, na Thora, napawając się przez moment sytuacją, w której głowa nordyckiego boga wyjątkowo znajdowała się poniżej.  
Asgardczyk wyraźnie się stropił.  
– Byłem głodny, a nikogo z was nie było w pobliżu. Chciałem przyrządzić sobie mięso kurczęcia i...  
– Natasza siedzi przed telewizorem, nie mogłeś jej poprosić o pomoc zamiast usiłować spalić mi kuchnię? – wytknął Tony, zeskakując nareszcie na ziemię. – No dobra, cofam to – mruknął po chwili namysłu, przypomniawszy sobie mordercze spojrzenie Czarnej Wdowy, gdy Steve zapytał kiedyś, czy nie uprasowałaby mu koszuli. Od tego spojrzenia zamarzły szyby nie tylko w ich kwaterze głównej, ale i w paru sąsiednich budynkach.  
– Coś się przypaliło? – Jak na wezwanie Natasza wsunęła głowę przez szparę w drzwiach, niewinnie unosząc brew.  
Tony nie miał pojęcia, czy słyszała jego komentarz, doszedł jednak do wniosku, że może jednak woli tego nie wiedzieć.  
– Nie, skąd, wszystko gra – odparł pospiesznie, otwierając okno, by wypuścić resztę dymu.  
I grałoby, gdyby nie Thor i jego prehistoryczne maniery.  
– Przyrządzamy mięsiwo, zechcesz skosztować, kiedy skończymy?  
Natasza zmarszczyła nos i spojrzała znacząco na zwęglone kawałki kurczaka na patelni.  
– Jeśli to jest to, to ja chyba podziękuję.  
Bóg piorunów wyraźnie się stropił.  
– Może nie wyszło najlepiej... – Podrapał się po blond czuprynie. – Może ty zechcesz mi powiedzieć, co zrobiłem nie tak?  
Tony westchnął i spojrzał na Nataszę z niepokojem, po czym zastosował taktyczny odwrót. Rosjanka uśmiechnęła się z fałszywą słodyczą i podeszła bliżej. Nic sobie nie robiąc z różnicy wzrostu, oparła dłonie na biodrach i spiorunowała Thora spojrzeniem, od którego każdy normalny śmiertelnik uciekłby z podkulonym ogonem.  
– Zechcesz mnie oświecić, dlaczego twoim zdaniem to ja tu powinnam przeprowadzać lekcje gotowania?  
Thor nie był zwykłym śmiertelnikiem.  
– Myślałem, że jako dama jesteś bardziej obeznana z tą trudną sztuką niż... – Umilkł nagle. Wzrok Nataszy, choć z opóźnieniem, najwyraźniej w końcu jednak zadziałał i na niego. – Nie jesteś – zaczął ostrożnie, postąpiwszy krok do tyłu. Natasza nieznacznie skinęła głową, jednak wyraźnie nadal nie była w pełni usatysfakcjonowana. – Bo nie jesteś jak inne damy? – Kolejny krok. – Bo kształciłaś się w sztuce wojennej, nie w sztuce kulinarnej? – W kuchni rozległ się huk, gdy tył Thora zderzył się z lodówką. – Bo jesteśmy towarzyszami broni, równymi w prawach i w obowiązkach, i wyróżnianie cię ze względu na płeć stanowi afront? – Thor mimo wszystko spędził kilka stuleci w towarzystwie Sif, wiedział więc coś niecoś na temat równouprawnienia.  
– I tu leży pies pogrzebany – stwierdziła Natasza, po czym odwróciwszy się na pięcie, spokojnie opuściła kuchnię i wróciła przed telewizor.  
– Pies? – Thor odprowadził ją wzrokiem, po czym odetchnął, odkleił się od lodówki i przeniósł zdumione spojrzenie na kryjącego się w drugim końcu kuchni Starka.  
Tony wzruszył ramionami.  
– Wesoła wdówka dziś nie w humorze. Podobno jakaś misja się nie powiodła i Fury wpadł w furię. Chodź, popatrz. – Podszedł bliżej i otworzył jedną z szafek. – To jest olej. Kiedy chcesz coś usmażyć, musisz najpierw nalać trochę na patelnię. A potem musisz odwracać mięso, żeby przypiekło się z każdej strony, wtedy się nie spali. – Urwał, zauważywszy, że towarzysz wcale go nie słucha.  
– Thor?  
– Nie wiedziałem, że Czarna Wdowa miała psa... – odezwał się Asgardczyk z namysłem.  
– Co? Jakiego psa? – zapytał Tony z roztargnieniem, wydobywając z zamrażarki nową paczkę skrzydełek. – Chodź, spróbujemy jeszcze raz, razem.

***

 – Jakiego rodzaju psy hoduje się na Ziemi?  
Bruce uniósł wzrok znad komputera i skinął głową na przywitanie Thorowi, który nie czekając na zaproszenie, wparował do jego laboratorium i z hukiem opadł na najbliższe krzesło. Ku zdziwieniu Bannera mebel jakimś cudem wytrzymał ten atak. Kilka wcześniejszych nie miało takiego szczęścia. Tony Stark zaczął ostatnimi czasy wybierać meble nie tylko ze względu na walory estetyczne, lecz także na wytrzymałość.  
– Psy? – Bruce zmarszczył brwi. – Różne, w zależności od przeznaczenia. A w Asgardzie?  
Thor zastanawiał się przez chwilę.  
– U nas znacznie częstsze są wilki, są większe i silniejsze, lepiej sprawdzają się na polowaniu czy polu bitwy. Mój ojciec ma dwa, wabią się Geri i Freki. Ale oczywiście niektórzy trzymają też psy albo mieszańce tych dwóch ras.  
– Gatunków – poprawił go Bruce machinalnie. – U nas też są rasy nadające się do polowań czy do innej pracy, na przykład w policji albo do asystowania niepełnosprawnym. Ale myślę, że większość ludzkości trzyma psy po prostu do towarzystwa. Rozumiesz, żeby mieć z kim wyjść na spacer, pobawić się czy przytulić... – Bruce urwał, niepewny, czy wojowniczy bóg jest w stanie pojąć podobne sentymenty.  
– Rozumiem. To dlatego u was widuje się psy, które są niewiele większe od szczura? – domyślił się Thor, a ton, jakiego przy tym użył, sugerował, że bóg piorunów rozwiązał nurtującą go od dawna zagadkę. – Ale czyż jeden pies nie może nadawać się do wszystkich tych celów naraz?  
Bruce wzruszył ramionami, jedynie częściowo obecny duchem w tej dziwnej rozmowie, resztą zaś umysłu skupiony na badaniach, które przerwała mu wizyta Asgardczyka.  
– Niektóre rasy są bardziej wszechstronne od innych – wyjaśnił. – Na przykład takie labradory. Zostały wyhodowane jako psy myśliwskie, ale sprawdzają się też jako przewodnicy niewidomych albo do wyszukiwania narkotyków, albo jako towarzysze zabaw dla dzieci. Kiedy byłem mały, moja sąsiadka miała labradora, to był najmądrzejszy pies, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem. – Bruce uśmiechnął się do własnych wspomnień. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że Thor opuścił laboratorium równie gwałtownie, jak się w nim pojawił. Banner wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do przerwanych badań.

***

 Rano kilka dni później Steve'a obudził chór podniesionych głosów. Mężczyzna jęknął z niechęcią, przeciągnął się, po czym zwlókł się z łóżka i, przeczesawszy palcami zmierzwioną czuprynę, poczłapał na dół, przygotowując się mentalnie na łagodzenie kolejnej kłótni towarzyszy.  
– Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że do trenowania służy siłownia? - dobiegł go poirytowany głos Tony'ego. Steve skierował się w tę stronę.  
– Zapewniam cię, że ktokolwiek uczynił szkodę w twojej kuchni, nie byłem to ja – odparł Thor nieco urażonym tonem.  
– I dajesz słowo, że nie wywijałeś swoim młotkiem gdzie popadnie?  
Steve wszedł akurat na czas, by zobaczyć, że Asgardczyk wyraźnie się stropił.  
– To wygląda bardziej na wygryzione niż wybite młotem – odezwał się tymczasem Clint, zajęty inspekcją dziury, która, jak zauważył Steve, znajdowała się w przeciwległej ścianie mniej więcej na wysokości kostek.  
– Sugerujesz, że ktoś ostrzył sobie zęby na moich ścianach? – Tony uniósł brew. – Jedynym, kto byłby do tego zdolny, jest Hulk, a tego pana ostatnio nie widujemy, za co niech będą dzięki wszystkim bogom.  
– Dzień dobry – mruknął Steve, którego nikt dotąd nie zauważył, po czym zbliżył się, by przyjrzeć się dziurze i leżącej pod nią kupce tynku. Otwór nie był zbyt głęboki, za to dziwnie rozległy, faktycznie zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś pracowicie obgryzał ścianę centymetr po centymetrze. – Widać nawet ślady zębów – powiedział po chwili, marszcząc brwi. – Czyżbyśmy mieli intruza?  
– Jarvis twierdzi, że nikt poza mieszkańcami tu nie wchodził, więc jeśli mamy tu intruza, to musiałby być ktoś naprawdę dobry. Te zabezpieczenia nie tak łatwo obejść. Sam je zaprojektowałem – odparł Tony z nutką dumy w głosie.  
– Znamy kogoś, kto dałby im radę? – włączył się Clint.  
– Loki? – podrzucił Thor niepewnie. – Tylko dlaczego Loki miałby obgryzać ściany?  
Spojrzenia pozostałych natychmiast skierowały się w jego kierunku.  
– Myślałem, że twój braciszek siedzi bezpiecznie w swoim królewskim pokoju bez klamek, tam gdzie jego miejsce? – Tony uniósł brew.  
– Czy Loki dałby rady twoim zabezpieczeniom, Stark? – wtrącił Steve pospiesznie, widząc wyraz twarzy Thora.  
Tony wzruszył ramionami.  
– Ulepszyłem system od jego poprzedniej wizyty, ale cholera wie, jak dokładnie działają te jego czary-mary.  
Na moment zapadła cisza, którą przerwało dopiero zjawienie się Nataszy i Bruce'a.  
– Myślę, że złapałam naszego intruza. – Na rękach Czarnej Wdowy znajdował się czarny szczeniak z białym pyszczkiem. Dopiero po chwili do Steve'a dotarło, że to nie sierść psa była biała, ale jego mordka ubrudzona była jakimś białym proszkiem.  
Inni najwyraźniej też to zauważyli.  
– To tynk? – spytał Clint, wskazując palcem na pyszczek szczenięcia.  
– Ja bym raczej sprawdził, czy to czasem nie Loki w przebraniu – powiedział Tony z bezczelnym uśmiechem. – No co, przecież wiemy, że potrafi zmieniać postać – dorzucił, kiedy inni posłali mu ganiące spojrzenia.  
Jedynie Thor nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.  
– Zapewniam was, że to nie jest mój brat w psiej postaci – odpowiedział spokojnie. – Czarna Wdowo, widzę, że znalazłaś mój prezent.  
– Twój co? – wykrztusił Tony, wpatrując się w Asgardczyka.  
Natasza uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.  
– Znalazłam koszyk pod moimi drzwiami. Jego zawartości musiałam poszukać nieco dłużej, obawiam się, że ostatecznie to doktor Banner odnalazł ją pierwszy. Więc to od ciebie? – dziwnie niepasującym do niej czułym gestem podrapała wijącego się w jej ramionach szczeniaczka za uchem.  
Thor energicznie pokiwał głową.  
– Usłyszałem, że twój pies odszedł, więc postanowiłem sprawić ci nowego, by złagodzić twój żal. – Uniósł wzrok i łypnął na sufit. – Przyznaję, Jarvis nieco mi pomógł. Jarvis i doktor Banner – dodał po chwili.  
Bruce roześmiał się cicho.  
– Nie miałem pojęcia, o co właściwie chodziło. Ani że miałaś psa – zwrócił się do Nataszy.  
– Bo nie miałam? – Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi i utkwiła w Thorze pytające spojrzenie.  
– Ale teraz masz – skwitował Clint z rozbawieniem. – Jak go nazwiemy?  
– Zwariowałeś? Jesteśmy Avengersami, walczymy ze złem, nie hodujemy psów! – wykrzyknął Tony, już widząc oczyma duszy, jak przeklęty futrzak pożera jego cenne części od zbroi i innych wynalazków.  
– No nie wiem, jest całkiem uroczy – roześmiał się Steve, podchodząc bliżej i wyciągając rękę, by pogłaskać psiaka.  
– A... ale jak to nie miałaś? – wydukał nareszcie Thor, zaskoczony. – Przecież sama mówiłaś!  
– Co mówiłam? – Natasza zmarszczyła brwi i podała szczeniaka Rogersowi, a pies natychmiast zaczął go lizać po palcach.  
– Mówiłaś, że twój pies został pogrzebany tego dnia, kiedy Tony uczył mnie przyrządzać mięso kurczęcia – wyjaśnił Thor.  
Tony parsknął głośnym śmiechem.  
– Wiesz co, Nat? W ramach odwdzięczenia powinnaś podarować mu słownik frazeologiczny.  
Czarna Wdowa zmierzyła go lodowatym spojrzeniem.  
– Dla ciebie co najwyżej „agentko Romanow”, Stark – odparła sucho, po czym odwróciła się do niego plecami i spokojnie wyjaśniła Thorowi całe nieporozumienie.  
– I co teraz? – zapytał bóg piorunów z zakłopotaniem, zrozumiawszy swoją pomyłkę, i niepewnie podrapał się po głowie.  
– Nie wiem, jak dla mnie może zostać. – Steve zdążył już postawić psiaka na ziemi i teraz bawił się w nim najlepsze przy pomocy trzepaczki do jajek, którą ten radośnie usiłował złapać zębami.  
– Faktycznie, całkiem uroczy – dodał Clint, przez co otrzymał kilka zaskoczonych spojrzeń. – No co, _ja_ miałem kiedyś psa...  
– Moi sąsiedzi mieli podobnego – wtrącił się Bruce. – Był bardzo mądry.  
– Gdyby był mądry, nie zżerałby ścian – zauważył Tony.  
– Może potrzebował wapna, żeby rosnąć? – zachichotał Clint.  
Banner wzruszył ramionami.  
– Labradory są wszystkożerne. Dosłownie. Kora, suka moich sąsiadów, jadała trawę, papier toaletowy, skarpetki, a kiedyś zjadła nogę od stołu, zostały tylko wióry. I nic jej nie było! - Uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień.  
– Tylko trzymajcie go z daleka od mojego warsztatu! – zawołał Tony zdecydowanie. – A najlepiej w ogóle go gdzieś zamknijcie. – Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym, co mógłby stracić.  
– Natasza? – Steve spojrzał pytająco na Czarną Wdowę. „Decyzja należy do ciebie,” zdawało się mówić jego spojrzenie.  
Romanowa westchnęła cicho i pochyliła się nad szczeniakiem, wyciągając rękę. Psiak natychmiast porzucił Steve'a i trzepaczkę, i, radośnie merdając ogonkiem, niemalże wskoczył w ramiona kobiety. Natasza uśmiechnęła się ciepło i wzięła go na ręce.  
– No to jak go nazwiemy? – spytała, przybierając ponownie nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy, i pozostali wiedzieli już, że decyzja została podjęta.  
Tony uniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji.  
– Loki. Bo poziomem psotnictwa najwyraźniej mu dorównuje – stwierdził.  
Clint parsknął śmiechem, Bruce zaś spojrzał na Thora z niepokojem. Asgarczyk jednak wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.  
– Rzeczywiście, dostrzegam pewne podobieństwo.  
– Niech będzie Loki. – Natasza skinęła głową. – To teraz znajdźcie Lokiemu coś do jedzenia. Ja idę pod prysznic. – Wcisnęła psiaka z powrotem w ramiona Steve'a i, wyraźnie usiłując ukryć rozbawienie, wymaszerowała z kuchni.  
Rogers ze śmiechem pokręcił głową.  
– Pies psem, ale ja też bym coś przegryzł. – Uniósł szczeniaka i spojrzał w jego ciemne oczka. – Zaczekasz jeszcze trochę na śniadanie, co? Superbohaterowie muszą się dobrze odżywiać, sam rozumiesz.  
– Ale Czarna Wdowa powiedziała, że... - zaczął Thor niepewnie.  
Clint poklepał go po muskularnym ramieniu.  
– Kota nie ma, myszy harcują, stary – roześmiał się.  
Tony, Bruce i Steve wydali zgodny jęk i chórem zaczęli wyjaśniać Asgardczykowi tajniki ziemskiej frazeologii.

KONIEC


End file.
